


Вечера

by Nnneki



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnneki/pseuds/Nnneki
Summary: О том, как командиры Чисел Кроноса проводят свои совместные вечера после работы.
Relationships: Sephiria Arks/Belze Rochefort
Kudos: 3





	1. Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Кто всё ленился выкладывать сюда свои работы? Я. А ведь первой зарисовке уже около года...

Стоял необычайно тёплый для конца октября вечер. Обыденный пронизывающий холодный ветер отсутствовал, будто договорился на немного поменяться с успокаивающей прохладой и затишьем. А иногда появляющиеся лёгкие порывы воздуха ласково трепали голые ветви деревьев, изредка срывая последние листочки. Но несмотря на унылый и навевающий скуку вид улиц, по ним в большом количестве гуляли люди, наслаждающиеся последними тёплыми деньками. Но не все радовались последним гастролям тепла и уюта, некоторые даже несколько раздражались, видя количество машин, которые создавали очень активное движение. Сефирия же была напряжена по другому поводу, нежели обычные граждане: большое количество машин мешало сосредоточиться на работе. А ведь у девушки было достаточно много проблем, которые следовало решить в ближайшее время. И хоть проблемы были не самыми критическими, а обыденными, такими, которые появлялись каждый день, но всё же большое скопление мелких неурядиц могло перерасти в серьёзную проблему в будущем. Сефирия несколько нервно постукивала по обитому кожей рулю, ища варианты решений: стоило отправить на разведку Шао, дать Найзеру разобраться тихо с одной мельтешащей проблемой… Но оставались Берсерки, скучающие Берсерки. Девушка перебирала варианты, ища хоть какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации: Балдор и Кранц славились своими разрушениями, а на данный момент не было ни одной задачи, где подобного рода действия были бы хоть сколько-нибудь уместны. Первому номеру оставалось надеяться только на то, что Седьмой или Второй принесут хоть что-то, что даст ей идею, в своих докладах. Вот только при этом ни Белз, ни, тем более, Джейнус не смогли бы доложить сегодня, это-то Сефирия оценивала весьма трезво. Был конечно вариант, что их куда-нибудь отправят Старейшины, но рассчитывать на это не приходилось.

Въехав на подземную парковку дома, Сефирия заглушила глухо рычащий двигатель. Осторожно выскользнув из салона, девушка, по въевшейся привычке, быстро осмотрелась и с улыбкой отметила, что второй внедорожник из личного автопарка был на месте, что могло означать только одно: Белз вернулся раньше чем планировал. А ведь ещё рано утром, когда Сефирия волей обстоятельств уже была на работе, он извинялся перед ней, за то, что приедет не раньше завтрашнего утра. Предвкушение, радость тут же наполнили душу и мысли девушки, отодвигая на второй план даже усталость и сонливость от чрезмерно долгого дня, начавшегося в четыре утра. Сефирия практически летела к себе домой, где её ждал любимый мужчина.

Когда девушка зашла в свою квартиру, то тут же почувствовала запах жареной рыбы, который сразу напомнил о голоде, не утолённом быстрыми перекусами в течении дня. Хотелось скинуть сапоги и сразу же прийти на кухню, откуда тянулся столь прекрасный аромат. Но даже под воздействием такого соблазна Сефирия не забыла о работе и, первым делом, разобрала сумку, вытащив пакет с документами и телефон, чтобы чуть позже разобрать. И в этот момент крепкие руки мягко схватили её за плечи, развернули её и заставили уткнуться лицом в грудь мужчине. Крепкие объятия, слегка грубоватая ласка… Девушка тихо выдохнула и тепло, хоть и не заметно в таком положении, улыбнулась: она была дома, где можно было отвлечься от вечных тревог. Сефирия сама обняла Белза за шею, ощущая как он перебирал её волосы на затылке. Какое-то время девушка просто стояла, вдыхая любимый запах, в котором смешивался аромат крепкого чёрного кофе и столь привычный привкус крови, запах её мужчины. И только после нескольких секунд она подняла голову и мягко поцеловала Белза в губы. Мужчина почти тут же отпустил её и отступил на шаг, позволяя Сефирии снять верхнюю одежду, а сам забрал и повесил её форменный плащ. Быстро разувшись, девушка подняла голову и демонстративно принюхалась, силясь угадать, что именно будет сегодня на ужин. Белз заметил характерное движение и, потрепав девушку по голове, удовлетворил её любопытство:

— Форель.

Сефирия улыбнулась шире и быстро, едва касаясь, поцеловала его в губы, на что мужчина только едва ощутимо подтолкнул её вглубь квартиры, в сторону ванной комнаты. Тихо фыркнула, девушка всё же пошла в указанном направлении. Белз же, бросив пакет с документами на стол в гостиной, тут же вернулся на кухню, чтобы не испортить рыбу, которая всё ещё готовилась на сковороде. За то время, что мужчина занимался готовкой, Сефирия помыла руки, умылась, снимая, хоть на немного, одолевающую сонливость, после чего, уже в спальне, сменила на домашнюю одежду столь неуместную в интимной обстановке дома форму. После этого крадущимся шагом, словно дикий зверь на охоте, она направилась на кухню.

Белз едва заметно удовлетворённо улыбнулся, почувствовав, что ему в спину уткнулась носом Сефирия, осторожно его обняла, но тут же отстранилась, чтобы не мешать своему мужчине, а вместо того, чтобы крутиться у него под руками, девушка закончила сервировать стол. Белз кивком поблагодарил её, разложил по тарелкам готовую рыбу и, поцеловав Сефирию в висок, поставил перед ней чашку горячего чая. Девушка в ответ улыбнулась и характерным движением головы пригласила его за стол. С явным удовольствием Сефирия ела ужин, смакуя каждый кусочек любимой красной рыбы, но при этом успевала следить за движениями любимого человека. Вдруг она аккуратно забрала маленький кусочек из тарелки мужчины, на что он никак не отреагировал, хотя точно заметил, ведь девушка даже и не думала скрываться, скорее наоборот, это было сделано демонстративно. Сефирия как-то сразу напряглась, внимательно вгляделась в его лицо, будто пыталась там что-то прочесть, погладила его по предплечию. На это Белз только махнул рукой, из-за чего девушка временно оставила его в покое, хоть и осталась неудовлетворённой таким уходом от ответа.

После ужина Белз с Сефирией постепенно переместились в гостиную, где были разложены документы. Но вместо того, чтобы заняться ими, девушка осторожно коснулась плеча мужчины. Тот вздохнул, усадил Сефирию к себе на колени и крепко обнял, прижимая к груди словно мягкую игрушку. Девушка, нежно погладила Белза по голове, мягко коснулась губами его виска, зарылась пальцами в длинные волосы мужчины, трепая его косу. Такая нежная, хоть и безмолвная связь успокаивала обоих, наполняла теплом и уютом.

— Спасибо, котёнок, — тихо произнёс Белз, поднимая голову.

Сефирия поцеловала его в губы и уже сама положила голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею.

— Какие-то проблемы? — тихо спросила девушка.

— Не беспокойся, — ответил мужчина, перебирая распущенные мягкие волосы.

— Белз, — девушка вновь оказалась лицом к лицу с мужчиной, она мгновенно стала серьёзной.

— Котёнок, твоё вмешательство пока не требуется.

— А что конкретно не так? — мгновенно оживилась Сефирия.

— Переговоры идут не самым удачным образом, — но, видя заинтересованность девушки, добавил, — тебя слушать не будут.

— А если… — Сефирия тут же переключила своё внимание на документы. — Что именно им не нравится?

— Пытаются урвать кусок побольше, — спокойно ответил Белз, ещё крепче обняв девушку за талию.

— Могу отправить Берсерков, им всё равно что-то нужно дать, пусть уничтожат боевое командование. А ты пару дней отдохни, пожалуйста.

Белз, внимательно выслушав просьбу-приказ, властным движением заставил Сефирию вновь улечься у него на плече, после чего стал размеренно массировать ей затылок, аккуратно почёсывая за её ушами. Девушка расслабилась, большой, тёплой кошкой устроившись на груди и мурлыкая от удовольствия. Мужчина сам откинулся по давлением на спинку дивана и сам прикрыл глаза, раздумывая над предложением его капитана, ведь дать Четвёртому и Восьмому задачу убить боевого командира клана было соблазнительным предложением: даже если это будет воспринято, как обьявление войны, то Кроносу ничего не будет, сил у врагов просто не хватит, если только не найдётся кого-то ещё на место командира. Чашу весов в пользу такого решения ещё склоняла скука Берсерков, вариант с применением их силы представлялся самым выгодным, оставалось только продумать, как именно им выдать приказ. От мыслей его отвлекла возня на груди: Сефирия уже уснула и просто устраивалась поудобнее. Мужчина мягко погладил её по голове, осторожно убирая пряди, падающие ей на лицо. Белз только крепче прижал к себе беззащитную в таком состоянии девушку, рассудив, что пусть она отдохнёт так. Тишину уюта разорвала трель телефона. Спящая девушка дёрнулась, но не проснулась, а звонили-то ей. Белз взглянул на номер: Дженус.

— Сефи? — это действительно был Седьмой номер.  
— Номер II, Белз, — огорчил его мужчина.

— А, привет, где сестрёнка? — веселья в его голосе поубавилось.

— Спит, — спокойно ответил Белз, погладив по спине на лежащую на его плече девушку.

— Джейнус? — голос у Сефирии был заспанный и усталый, словно она ещё не до конца проснулась.

— Привет, сестрёнка, — Джейнус мгновенно повеселел, — никаких проблем не было, всё сделано. Доложу завтра.

И сбросил вызов. Белз опустил глаза на девушку, что всё ещё лежала у него на груди, она зевала, тёрла глаза, чтобы не уснуть. А когда она потянулась к тёплому чёрному кофе, мужчина не выдержал и подхватив её на руки перенёс в спальню на кровать. Та на такое действие лишь что-то неразборчиво пробормотала, но при этом покорно разделась и забралась под тёплое одеяло. Мужчина осторожно высвободил её длинные распущенные волосы и быстрыми движениями заплёл их в некрепкую косу, чтобы не спутались во время сна. Только после этого он поцеловал её в висок. Сефирия повернулась и нежно коснулась губами его губ, после чего поудобнее устроилась, чуть ли не с головой укрывшись одеялом. Белз, немного полюбовавшись своей девушкой, выключил свет и тихо ушёл работать в гостиную, где его ожидала гора документации делегированная Первым номером.

Белз в первую очередь занялся составлением полного доклада Сефирии, даже несмотря на то, что сама девушка спала в соседней комнате. Всё же полная и структурированная информация по запрошенному вопросу могла спасти кому-то жизнь, а могла и лишить. Вот только все сведения были из настолько разрозненных источников, что сделать аккуратную выжимку было весьма неприятной задачей. Белз спокойно выписывал важные, по его мнению, сведения отдельно. Мужчина погрузился в работу настолько, что время уже переставало играть хоть какую-то роль. Вдруг в комнату вошла Сефирия, бледная, дрожащая, с широко распахнутыми глазами, в уголках которых блестели прозрачные слёзы, девушка была почти полностью обнажена, на ней была только, используемая в качестве ночнушки, широкая мужская футболка, доходившая ей до середины бедра. Белз почти мгновенно оказался рядом с ней, молча прижал её к себе, согревая и отвлекая от кошмарного сна. Немного успокоив свою возлюбленную, мужчина усадил её на диван рядом с собой, накинул ей на плечи плед, который почти всегда лежал на спинке дивана. Сефирия, закутавшись в теплую ткань, уткнулась носом в мужское плечо, Белз молча обнял её. Постепенно девушка перестала дрожать, тело расслабилось под действием тепла. Ощущение защиты, которое давали крепкие объятия, успокоило воспалённый кошмаром разум. Мужчина осторожно уложил девушку к себе на колени, чтобы она могла выспаться и при этом не мешала ему работать. Сефирия особо не сопротивлялась, только поудобнее устроилась, вновь проваливаясь в сновидения. Белз же осторожно гладил девушку по голове и плечу, вновь сосредоточившись на работе.

Когда мужчина закончил большую часть всего, что хотел, он осторожно убрал документы, стараясь не тревожить спящую, после чего так же осторожно взял её на руки и перенёс на кровать в спальню. Когда он лёг с ней рядом, прижав к себе, девушка, даже не просыпаясь, устроилась поудобней на плече Белза и продолжила крепко спать.


	2. Гнев

Шёл мелкий, раздражающий дождь, даже не дождь, а морось. Мелкие капли, которые не были достойны даже самого обычного зонтика, но при этом выбешивали получше самого сильного ливня. Настроения такая погода никому не прибавляла, наоборот, серые, тяжёлые тучи, полумрак создавали угнетающую обстановку, хотелось поскорее прийти домой, выпить кружку горячего чая, или кофе, или чего-нибудь покрепче.

В такой ненастный день Сефирия была мрачнее даже самой тяжёлой, грозовой тучи. Ей хотелось убивать, долго и с особой жестокостью, даже несмотря на то, что она вернулась с миссии. Но вместо того, чтобы искать себе новую жертву, девушка всё же вернулась домой. Предвкушение тепла, уюта и комфорта вместе с напоминанием о том, что поиск новой жертвы может обернуться проблемами в будущем, перевесило жажду крови. Самым главным аргументом было то, что дома Сефирия могла смыть с себя кровь, пот и грязь, которые коркой покрывали одежду и тело, а мягкие и нежные волосы превратили в неопрятные сосульки. Всё это не только создавало ужасный с эстетической точки зрения вид, но и было физически неприятно привыкшей к чистоте девушке.

Сефирия оставила свой верный мотоцикл в подземном гараже, после чего медленным шагом направилась в сторону лифтов. Шла она не быстро, усталость давала о себе знать лёгкой и уже давно привычной болью. Девушка вошла в кабину лифта, нажала свой этаж, прислонилась к одной из боковых стен и прикрыла глаза, потакая прихоти измученного тела. Хотелось спать... И наверное она бы даже задремала, если бы лифт неожиданно не остановился. Было слишком рано для конца пути. Сефирия приоткрыла глаза, взглянув на раскрывающиеся двери лифта, рука сама собой потянулась к рукояти меча, висевшего на поясе. Всё тело напряглось, готовясь отразить атаку. Но её не последовало. В лифт зашло небольшое семейство: толстый бизнесмен с лживо добрым лицом, строгая жена, похожая на иссушенную палку, любопытный сынок, смахивающий на мышь-переростка и шкафоподобный охранник из сопровождающих отдела убийц. Никого важного, такие даже не доходили до неё, хотя иногда она и делала что-то им в помощь. Но бывало это редко, обычно справлялся и спецназ. Девушка только широко зевнула, чувствуя вновь наступающую сонливость. И тут её узнали: на лицах проступила бледность, кто послабее даже начал дрожать.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Аркс, — в страхе пролепетал бизнесмен.

Сефирия не ответила, лишь подняла измученный взгляд на него, после чего вновь опустила голову, закрывая лицо тенью волос. Ей не хотелось даже видеть кого-то сейчас, но удача оказалась не на её стороне. Пересечься с кем-то в лифте было возможно раз в пару месяцев, если не реже. И именно сейчас, когда девушке не хотелось никого видеть. Но была и относительно приятная часть: её боялись. Она редко испытывала это чувство, мало кто видел в ней сильного человека, способного убить почти кого угодно, а эти боялись. Возможно этому способствовала тяжёлая аура жажды крови, окружавшая её и пригибающая к земле, а возможно, да и скорее всего, этому способствовал её вид. Вид человека только что вернувшегося из боя. Кровь на теле смывала с неё флёр слабости и безобидности, как вода смывает краску, обнажая истинный облик. Сефирия усмехнулась своим мыслям. Именно усмехнулась. А ведь обычно улыбка озаряла её лицо, делая её всё более похожей на невинную девочку, но сейчас грубая, острая усмешка искривила нежные губы, делая Сефирию больше похожей на жестокую ведьму. Такой её опасались даже Берсерки. Те самые Берсерки! Идиоты, которые чуть не завалили миссию! Придурки, которые чуть не погибли! Тщательно успокаиваемая ярость всколыхнулась с новой силой, теперь, чтобы держать её в узде пришлось отвлечь почти все ресурсы. Теперь сквозь ресницы полузакрытых век она видела, как охранник положил руку на пистолет, ощущая опасность.

Но им всем повезло: они вышли первыми, оставляя девушку в одиночестве.

— Кто она? — недостаточно тихо спросил мальчик.

— Командир цепных демонов Кроноса, — тише, на грани слышимости ответил его отец.

А вскоре настала и её очередь выходить. Сефирия всё так же неспешно шла по коридору, к знакомой двери. Немного покопавшись на входе в поисках ключей, девушка скользнула вовнутрь, в уютную атмосферу дома. Тепло и уют приглушили ярость, но стоило Сефирии пересечься взглядом с Белзом, что стоял, опираясь на стену. В отличие от неё, он был опрятен: сегодня он ездил только на переговоры, пока она тряслась на дороге к врагам. Где творилась неоправданная жесть. Злость кипела, душным смрадом отравляя разум.

— Ты не спишь? — едва удерживая на лице маску спокойствия спросила Сефирия.

— Тебя дожидался, — буднично ответил мужчина, хотя на его лице промелькнуло сомнение.

Девушка почувствовала, как ногти впились в ладонь от бессилия, но через силу улыбнулась:  
— Всё в порядке, — это даже почти не было ложью.

Сефирия скинула сапоги и хотела было снять плащ, но ей не дал этого сделать Белз:

— Иди в душ прямо так, котёнок.

Девушка, не найдя в себе силы даже усмехнуться, прошла в ванную, оставляя узкую дорожку из багровых капель, что всё ещё стекали по её волосам. В ванной Сефирия даже не подумала запереть дверь, а только скинула всю одежду в корзину для грязных вещей, сделав себе в уме пометку постирать завтра утром, и встала под душ. Тёплые струи стекали по её запрокинутому лицу, обнажённой груди и длинным волосам, смывая всё то, что она принесла на себе с миссии. И эти же струи тушили пожар в крови, остужая и успокаивая. Но тут это единение с мыслями нарушил Белз, спокойно вошедший в ванную, он положил свежую одежду и полотенце на специальную полочку, после чего внимательным взглядом окинул стройное, обнажённое тело.

— Присоединишься? — уже спокойнее улыбнулась Сефирия, повернувшись к нему корпусом.

Она даже не столько уж и шутила: в крепких мужских руках она всегда плавилась, терялась. Его умелые ласки прочищали её мысли от всего лишнего, оставляя только страсть. Но к её сожалению, это не входило в планы Белза.

— Повернись, — скомандовал мужчина, проигнорировав вопрос.

Девушка вздохнула и повернулась к нему спиной, убирая вперёд волосы. Ей даже не надо было видеть, как Белз удовлетворённо кивает головой и уходит, оставляя её одну. Он всегда так делал после её миссий, заставляя её показать тело полностью, чтобы самому убедиться в отсутствии ран. Такая грубоватая забота её успокоила и напомнила ей, что это был далеко не первый случай, когда в бою происходили непредвиденные события, когда приходилось на милиметры и мгновенья расходиться с весело жужжащей смертью. А сегодняшний случай был ещё удачным, ведь при том, что именно из-за Берсерков она могла бы погибнуть, они же её и прикрыли, вновь переворачивая бой, перехватывая инициативу, на секунду отпущенную, хотя она, наверное, могла бы и сама себя защитить. Девушка вспомнила напряжённое лицо Балдора, когда тот оглянулся удостовериться, что с ней всё в порядке, хотя потом она разозлённая пробила себе путь в другое, ещё полностью целое крыло здания и стала резвиться одна, полагаясь только на свои умения и подготовку, выпустила своего демона на свободу, умылась кровью врагов, словно водой. Предаваясь воспоминаниям, девушка осторожно промывала грязные волосы, смывая с них кровь врагов и бетонную крошку: Берсерки никогда не церемонились, а сметали на своём пути всё, от людей до кусков зданий. Постепенно волосы вновь обрели свой первоначальный, пепельный цвет. Позаботившись о них, Сефирия начала всё так же размеренно омывать своё тело, иногда морщась из-за того, что тревожила царапины, разбросанные и тут, и там.

Смыв с себя всю грязь, вылезла из-под душа, насухо вытерлась и подошла к аптечке, часть которой хранилась здесь, в ванной. Сефирия снова осторожно обработала царапины перекисью (первый раз всегда был сразу после завершения миссии и удостоверении в относительной безопасности) и только после этого надела принесённую одежду. Стало определённо легче. Девушка вышла из ванной, вытирая полотенцем длинные волосы, и заметила, что грязи, которую она оставляла по дороге, нет, а из кухни тянет чем-то вкусным. Сефирия прислушалась к себе: есть она хотела, даже несмотря на усталость, ведь за день только успела позавтракать.

На кухне её дожидался горячий ужин: говяжий стейк, рис и капустный салат. Живот тихо заурчал, в предчувствии вкусной еды. Девушка села напротив Белза, который как всегда потягивал кофе, тихо поблагодарила мужчину и набросилась на еду. Её не смущал даже оценивающий взгляд, устремлённый на неё. И только когда голод был утолён, Белз спросил её:

— Котёнок, что случилось? Ты не ранена. Всё прошло успешно?

Сефирия подняла на него взгляд усталых глаз, слабо улыбнулась вновь окунаясь в произошедшее:

— Ничего, что могло бы иметь последствия.

Девушка подумала немного, встала, подошла к Белзу и уселась у нему на колени, прижимаясь к тёплому телу.

— Мне нужно успокоиться, — тихо произнесла Сефирия, поднимая на него взгляд нежных голубых глаз, — эти идиоты...

Но мужчине даже не нужны были объяснения, он уже всё понял. Белз прервал её нежным поцелуем, зарылся руками в мокрые волосы. Девушка поддалась, сосредоточившись на на крепких руках, ласкавших спину, на чужом языке в её рту, скользившем по её зубам и дёснам. Ей не хотелось даже вспоминать о прошедшей миссии, уже ничего не имело значения, кроме человека, что властно ласкал её. Белз отстранился и взглянул на уже нежно и искренне улыбающуюся Сефирию.

— Любишь ты меня затыкать, — пробормотала она беззлобно, привычно устраиваясь на плече мужчины, — а если мне действительно надо что-то сказать?

— Если действительно надо что-то сказать, то ты это говоришь.

— Ладно, — протянула девушка, — лучше помоги придумать, что делать с этими придурками. Они мне живыми нужны...

— Сдай их на опыты Дэмо или Джейн. Кому там вечно нужны были люди?

— Кайману, но он достал, — фыркнула девушка, — а у Джейн своих придурков хватает. Может как-нибудь исполнить угрозу отправки в бастион клана? Они там взвоют.

Белз погладил её по голове и легонько щёлкнул по носу. Сефирия фыркнула, поморщилась, как кошка и мягко поцеловала мужчину. Но дальше играться не хотелось, хоть гнев и прошёл, но на усталость это не распространилось. Мышцы всё ещё побаливали после такого напряжения, да ещё и вкусный ужин сыграл свою роль. Глаза слипались. Сефирия сладко зевнула и удобнее улеглась на плечо.

— Спокойных снов, котёнок, — тихо произнёс ей на ухо Белз.

Его привычный, любимый бас успокаивал. Весь её гнев был забран этим мужчиной, кокон из кровавой ауры вскрыт и уничтожен. Сефирия вновь стала той слабой, хоть и на вид, нежной, хоть и только для своих. Стала его котёнком.

И вскоре дыхание девушки стало глубоким и размеренным. Она уснула.


	3. Убежище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много-много флаффа. Автор решил отложить чуть-чуть их работу.

Сефирия задумчиво и устало смотрела через зеркало заднего вида на Белза, на его спокойное лицо, сосредоточенные глаза, внимательно следящие за дорогой. Таким мужчина бывал только за рулём, он был спокоен, но не закрыт, как при сопровождении, не напряжён, словно дикий зверь перед прыжком, как бывало в бою. Не было в нём и той расслабленности и нежности, которая появлялась дома, в их убежище от мира. Сефирия сладко зевнула, на секунду прикрывая слипающиеся глаза. А колыбельная урчащего двигателя и едва слышный шелест колёс завершили дело: голова девушки опустилась на спинку кресла, дыхание стало глубоким и размеренным, черты лица разгладились, исчезли морщинки между бровей. Сефирия тихо спала.

Когда девушка открыла глаза, то поняла, что машина стоит. Сефирия ещё не до конца проснулась, чтобы оценить правильно и быстро оценить обстановку: за окнами не было ничего видно, ведь глухие шторы на окнах не пропускали ни лучика.

— Мы приехали? — тихо поинтересовалась Сефирия.

— Да, котёнок. Вылезай. — послышалась с переднего сидения.

Значит они уже на подземной парковке, практически дома. Широко зевнув, Сефирия виновато улыбнулась Белзу, после чего выскользнула из машины, вытащив с собой и обе сумки, лежащие на заднем сиденье. Девушка протянула одну из них мужчине, повесив вторую себе на плечо. Белз проследил каждое движение Сефирии, после чего встретился с её заинтересованным, но немного удивлённым взглядом голубых глаз, но тут же опустил глаза и взглянул на её слегка приоткрытые, поблёскивающие в тусклом свете губы. Их хотелось поцеловать, а после сжать стройное тело в объятиях, но Белз лишь кивнул ей и широким шагом направился в сторону лифта. Мысленно он в который раз ругал создателей формы, которая абсолютно не скрывала очертаний женского тела. Девушка оказалась рядом с ним достаточно быстро, почти даже не используя боевые умения. Она лишь слегка коснулась руки Белза, после чего мягко ему улыбнулась, когда тот повернул в её сторону голову. Мужчина вздохнул, борясь с желанием обнять Сефирию или даже подхватить её на руки. Не то место было, чтобы проявлять такую привязанность. А девушка, воспользовавшись его заминкой, скользнула вперёд.

— И всю дорогу ты спала, — усмехнулся мужчина, с лёгкостью поравнявшись с Сефирией.

— Да, — она зевнула и хитро взглянула на него.

— Котёнок... — Белз вложил в её прозвище так много переливов различных эмоций, что можно было разобрать только одну: любовь.

Сефирия улыбнулась и едва себя одёрнула, чтобы не чмокнуть любимого в нос. Вместо этого девушка потянула его за руку. Хотелось как можно быстрее попасть в квартиру, где можно будет спокойно проявлять привязанность, где не будет камер и где никто не узнает о их слабом месте.

До квартиры пара добралась без происшествий и даже никого не встретив. Когда входная дверь захлопнулась за Белзом, Сефирия позволила себе расслабиться. И в тот же момент она развернулась, обняла за шею мужчину и уткнулась носом ему в грудь.

— Котёнок, — Белз гладил её по волосам, перебирал лежащие на её спине локоны, путая их ещё сильнее, — может отпустишь?

Сефирия, не поднимая лица, помотала головой. Белз лишь тяжело вздохнул, приобнял девушку за плечи одной рукой и другой принялся осторожно снимать с неё форменный плащ. Сефирия всё же отпустила мужчину и отстранилась. После чего уже нормально разделась и вихрем промчалась по квартире. Белз лишь тепло улыбнулся.

***

После ужина Сефирия приуютилась под боком у Белза и тихо урчала, потягивая чай. Мужчина задумчиво перебирал распущенные, слегка спутавшиеся волосы.

— Давай я тебя расчешу, — предложил Белз.

— Мрр? — девушка лениво подняла глаза и отставила чашку с чаем, — совсем запутались?

Белз лишь кивнул и подхватил Сефирию на руки, вызвав этим звонкий смех, и перенёс в спальню, где усадил на табуретку перед зеркалом. Девушка покорно откинула назад голову, отдавая полный контроль над своими волосами.

Белз аккуратно прошёлся расчёской по длинным волнистым волосам, стараясь при этом не сильно их тянуть. Девушка лишь сильнее откинула голову, но при этом даже не поморщилась, о чём свидетельствовало её отражение в зеркале: Сефирия улыбалась, прикрыв глаза, и наслаждалась происходящим. Этому иногда мешала боль из-за того, что Белз распутывал очередной колтун, но девушка старалась не обращать на это внимания.

— Не боишься? — поинтересовался мужчина.

Сефирия приоткрыла один глаз и взглянула в зеркало на хитро ухмыляющегося Белза.

— М? — девушка абсолютно не представляла, что задумал её возлюбленный. - С чего бы?

В ответ мужчина пощекотал её шею кончиком заплетённой косы. Сефирия дёрнулась и развернулась, став коленками на сиденье.

— Хей!

Вместо ответа Белз её обнял за талию и стянул с табуретки. Сефирия не растерялась, обняла мужчину за шею, встав на носочки, чтобы быть чуть выше, чуть ближе к его росту. Белз, прижимая девушку к себе, скользнул пальцами по подбородку, провёл по нежной коже щеки и крепко поцеловал, зарывшись рукой в светлые волосы. В этот момент он наслаждался послушностью, покорностью, податливостью и столь нежным ответом на каждое его действие. От её губ оставался привкус шоколада и чёрного крепкого чая. Отстранившись от мягких губ, но при этом касаясь носом её кончика носика, взглянул в её светлые, голубые глаза, что с нежностью глядели на него. Тихо и совершенно по-кошачьи урча, девушка уткнулась ему в грудь.

— Котёнок...

— Мр...? Давай с документацией разберёмся потом? — вдруг спросила Сефирия, вновь подняв взгляд на мужчину.

Вместо ответа он её просто поцеловал в губы и начал массировать ей затылок, девушка отклонилась назад, крепче прижимаясь тёплой руке. Белз, воспользовавшись моментом, коснулся губами открытой, подставленной шеи. Сефирия вздрогнула и коротко выдохнула.

— Так нечестно, — краснея, произнесла девушка.

— Хм? — насмешливо ухмыльнулся мужчина.

Сефирия же поцеловала его в губы, даже попыталась провести языком по внутренней стороне его зубов. Но быстро потеряла инициативу, после чего была вынуждена мириться с хозяйничающим в её рту языком. Девушка не обиделась, только крепче прижалась к мужской груди и наслаждалась тянущим теплом в груди. Белз забрался одной рукой под футболку и гладил нежную спину, другой продолжал почёсывать Сефирию за ушами. Девушка мурлыкала от удовольствия и практически висела на мужчине, обнимая его за шею. Белз отстранился и осмотрел разомлевшую девушку: она стояла, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, футболка задралась обнажая живот и выступающие рёбра. И вместо того, чтобы погладить, мужчина ухмыльнулся и начал её щекотать. Та тихо вскрикнула от неожиданности и отскачила.

А дальше началось сражение. Сефирия со всей доступной вёрткостью уворачивалась от своего возлюбленного, а Белз пытался её поймать. Будь обстановка боевой, то у мужчины не было бы никаких шансов, но это был не бой. Белз поймал девушку и, обняв за талию, приподнял. Сефирия рассмеялась и начала болтать ногами. Немного подумав, девушка обняла своего возлюбленного за шею и обхватила его талию ногами.

— Мяу, не пущу! — после чего уткнулась носом ему в шею и, подумав, лизнула.

Белз хитро ухмыльнулся и принялся щекотать Сефирию. Девушка тут же спрыгнула, но сбежать не успела: Белз повалил её на кровать.

— Попалась, — и поцеловал в губы.

— Не-а, — Сефирия змеёй выбралась из западни.

Теперь девушка стояла на четвереньках перед Белзом на кровати. Мужчина же опирался руками на кровать и внимательно смотрел за движениями возлюбленной. Немного погипнотизировав Сефирию взглядом, Белз продолжил их догонялки. Они словно котята пытались поймать друг друга и повалить. Это удавалось им с переменным успехом. То Сефирия окажется сверху и уляжется Белзу на грудь, но мужчина с лёгкостью её поднимал, то сам Белз подминал девушку под себя, а та хитростью и ловкостью вырывалась. И вся эта возня сопровождалась искренним звонким смехом Сефирии. Белз же улыбался, испытывая тот же прилив веселья. После продолжительного дурачества Белз повалил Сефи на себя и крепко прижал к груди. Девушка только фыркнула и уставилась на него хитрыми глазами. Но Белз не дал ей ничего сделать и отвлёк поцелуем в нос. Сефирия вновь фыркнула, но трепыхаться в крепких объятьях, сравнимых с хорошим захватом не стала. Вырваться она могла, теоретически. А на практике все способы были неприменимыми к любимому человеку: причинять вред Белзу Сефирия не собиралась. А сам Белз времени не терял: одной рукой принялся почёсывать девушку за ушами, а второй забрался под футболку, расстегнул бюстгальтер и принялся пересчитывать выступающие косточки позвоночников. Теперь вырваться из лап Белза Сефирия могла с лёгкостью, но вместо этого практически урчала и гладила мужскую грудь, а затем и пресс, когда забралась под одежду.

— Наглеешь... — тихо шикнул Белз, когда шаловливые пальчики начали спускаться ниже.

Сефирия фыркнула, но вернула руку выше, а потом и вовсе вывернулась из его рук. Но сбегать девушка не собиралась, вместо этого стянула с возлюбленного футболку и, стянув верх своей одежды вместе с мешающимся бюстгальтером, положила голову ему на грудь. Белз только тепло смотрел на неё и гладил по открытой спине, обводил острые лопатки.

— Устала? — тихо поинтересовался мужчина, поцеловав девушку в макушку.

— Ур... — Сефирии было слишком уютно, чтобы нормально отвечать.

Белз хитро ухмыльнулся и, стянув с девушки остатки одежды, завернул Сефирию в плед, используемый как покрывало. Девушка, никак не ожидавшая такой подставы, потрепыхалась в плену пледа, после чего демонстративно надулась и гусеницей отползла в сторону стены. Но её тут же вернули на место.

— Не дуйся, котёнок, — ласково прошептал Белз, обдав дыхание чувствительное ухо.

А потом мужчина притянул её обратно к себе, обнимая завёрнутую в плед Сефирию. Девушка чуть-чуть поворчала скорее для образа, после чего перевернулась и уткнулась носом Белзу в грудь.

— Зато так тепло, — мужчина ласково потрепал Сефирию по голове.

Девушка только фыркнула и попыталась максимально уютно устроиться в таком неудобном состоянии.


End file.
